


Hush

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Quiet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: It’s always when the parents are staying over.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twelve: Fingering

The room was filled with hushed laughter and barely audible panting. They couldn’t be any louder than that in fear of Demyx’s parents, who were sleeping in the room connected to theirs, hearing what they were doing.

It was in times like that where, in hindsight, they probably should have splurged a little more. The walls of their apartment were paper thin and carried a massive echo compared to another apartment that they could have gotten for an extra two hundred dollars. It’s not that they couldn’t afford it, they just wanted the cheaper option.

Since they went with the cheap apartment, you’d think they would have used the extra money to get some decent furniture. No. Instead they bought a cheap bed because, to quote Axel, “I can sleep anywhere. It doesn’t really matter.” It was fine at the time. They didn’t realize it was a problem until the bed springs began to loudly creak and pop one night.

“No problem,” Axel grinned in that dumb, attractive way of his. “I think it’s hot when you can hear the springs.”

Well it wasn’t so hot when you had to move extremely slow so that 1) Demyx didn’t make any noise and 2) the  _ bed  _ didn’t make any noise. Even the slightest bit of movement could give them away and it was indeed funny, but frustrating on Demyx’s end.

Since sex was out of the question, they settled for something that was supposed to be fast and easy. Having Demyx lay on his side facing the door while Axel slowly slid his fingers in and out of him. To keep him from moaning too loud, Axel offered him his free arm to bite as hard as he needed to.

Axel kissed the back of his shoulder, and Demyx bit down hard as his fingers brushed against his prostate again. And again. And  _ again. _ He sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slow. “Axel, please move faster.”

“They’re gonna  _ hear _ you, Dem.”

“No they won’t, I’ll be quiet,” he insisted.

Sighing, Axel moved his hand faster. “If we get caught I’m telling them that I was trying to sleep and you seduced me while I was weak.”

Demyx laughed into Axel’s arm. “That’s not even close to what happened.”

“That’s how I’m gonna tell it.”

“It’s fine. I won’t make any noise,” he said, moments before making noise.

Axel had skillfully avoided touching him  _ there  _ because he knew Demyx couldn’t handle it. After seeing how quiet he was being, he decided that maybe, just maybe, Demyx  _ could _ handle it.

“Fuuuck, fuck,  **fuck!** ”

Axel attempted to cover his mouth by tightening his arm around it, but missed because Demyx had lifted his head at the exact same time. He wound up accidentally choking him, which caused him to make an even louder noise.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” Axel laughed.

“It’s fine. Keep going.”

He nodded gently as he moved his hand again, much slower so that noise wouldn’t be an issue. Demyx was quieter, so Axel felt safer. He went back to kissing his shoulder and neck and Demyx went back to biting his arm.

Axel made the mistake of getting too comfortable. He pushed a little too hard and Demyx made yet another noise.

“CAN YOU TWO GO TO BED?!”

The two men flinch at the sound of Demyx’s father’s voice. “How much do you think they heard?” Demyx asked.

“ _ All of it! _ ”

They snickered quietly. “Sorry, Dad!”

Axel shook his head and removed his hand. “We should really wait until they leave.”

“ _ Fine… _ ”

They shuffled around as quietly as they could until they found a position comfortable enough to sleep in. That was just a minor setback. As soon as Demyx’s parents left, Axel would take good care of him.


End file.
